The transfer of bone marrow-derived precursors of antibody-forming cells (B cells) from mice immunized with Type III pneumococcal polysaccharide (SSS-III) results in the activation of suppressor and amplifier T cells that control the magnitude of the antibody response in recipient mice, immunized subsequently with SSS-III. Prior treatment of transferred B cells with an excess of an enzyme (polysaccharide depolymerase) capable of hydrolyzing SSS-III, does not alter the capacity of these cells to activate regulatory T cells. These findings indicate that the activation of regulatory T cells by immune B cells is not mediated by residual antigen on the surface of transferred cells.